


Yoga Pants and Time Off

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Rob "Series" [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dominant Rob, F/M, Master/Slave, Rob is an ass guy, Rob is exhausted so his girl takes care of him, Rob might seem a little out of character but he's in dom mode, Rob plans to take advantage of his days off, Rob's favorite pair of yoga pants, Rough Sex, Submissive Reader, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Rob comes home exhausted from a long day at work and is satisfied by his girl, giving him plenty of ideas on how to use his upcoming days off.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/You, Rob/Reader, Rob/You
Series: Rob "Series" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663501
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Home From Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Fromacloset asked if I would make "work break" into a little series and I adore Rob so much that I just couldn't say no. Enjoy the smut, Darlings

* * *

Placing the lid on your freshly made iced tea, you heard the front door open and a huge smile spread across your face, your man was finally back home from work. You slipped the tea jug into the fridge and wandered into the living room, your smile fading a bit when you saw Rob. He shrugged off his jacket and dropped onto the couch, running his hands over his tired eyes and sighing loudly. Knowing it would please him, you grabbed him a beer from the fridge and went out to say hello.

“Long day at work, Baby?” You asked quietly, handing him the beer with a soft smile. 

“It took so long... Jared and Jensen couldn’t stop laughing during this one scene which made the rest of us laugh, so that added time, then one of the cameras just stopped working and it was one thing after another.” He took a long sip of his beer and let out a satisfied moan at the chilled liquid. “Thank you, Babygirl. This was exactly what I needed.” Rob lifted your chin with his index finger, massaging his thumb along your jawline as he kissed you. “I have the next three days off and I plan to use that beautiful body every way you’ll let me when you get home at night.”

You blushed, ducking your head submissively, “Actually, I wanted to surprise you tomorrow with breakfast in bed but... when you found out you’d have time off, I kinda put in a request at work. Someone’s gonna take over my project for the next few days so that I can spend as much time with you as you’ll let me.”

He glanced down, noticing that you had on his favorite yoga pants of yours and sighed in annoyance at his exhaustion, “I’d love to start tonight but I’m too tired for a scene.”

“Well, Master Sir,” You purred, noticing him shift in his seat. “Why don’t you sit there and relax, enjoy your beer and maybe even watch tv if you want, and I can take such good care of you like you did for me when I was stressed a few weeks back?”

“Does my Babygirl wanna be a good girl for her master?”

“Yes, Sir. I wanna make you feel so good and worship your cock, Master.” You whined, rocking your hips back and forth where you sat, perched at the edge of the couch with your back slightly arched. Rob growled subtly and fisted a hand in your hair.

“Such an eager slut for me... Your such a perfect girl, Y/N. Get on the floor, take off your shirt and bra, but leave your yoga pants.”

“Yes, master.” You positioned yourself on the floor, sliding off the couch in a way that gave Rob a full view of your perfectly round ass in the form fitting black material. He released your hair long enough for you to strip your top half and undid his zipper, freeing his thick, semi-hard cock. Lazily stroking his length in one hand, he gripped your hair again with his other and guided your face down to his crotch. Centimeters away from his cock, he watched you lick your plush lips, the lustful look in your eyes conveying that you wanted nothing more than to have his length fill your throat. 

Rob felt you tug lightly against his hold, silently begging to please him, and he pressed his tip to your slightly parted lips, moaning and bucking his hips just barely as you took him as deep as you could in one shot. He held you in place, savoring the warm feel of your mouth on his “neglected” cock. After all, it had been nearly an entire day since he’d last played with you. Running a flat tongue along the underside of his cock, you quickly got him rock hard and before you could even consider teasing him, he threaded his fingers through the hair on both sides of your head. “Does my girl want her master to fuck that pretty throat of hers?”

You nodded as best as you could manage and Rob picked up a brutal pace, effectively fucking your throat and drawing broken and desperate moans from your throat as he used you. He watched your eyes fall closed and your body writhe with pleasure, and a swell of pride went through him knowing that you’d cum just from sucking his cock. Focusing on your breathing and pacing through your orgasm, you hadn’t noticed that Rob was close and a disappointed whimper left you when he pulled you off of him. “Wha—?”

“Shh, it’s okay, Babygirl. I just need to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours, it always looks so fuckin’ perfect in those yoga pants.” 

“How do you want me, Sir?”

“I want your pants just below your ass and I want you facing away from me on my lap.”

“Yes, Master.” You stood and turned away from him, dipping your fingers below the waist of your pants and slowly, sensually, guiding them down your body, knowing how crazy it would drive him. 

“Fuck Y/N, I change my mind. Kneel on the couch and lean over the arm, I wanna fuck you like you should be.” His words sent a rush of excitement through you and you obeyed, positioning yourself over the thick, cushioned arm of the chair and waiting for Rob to settle behind you. He went to close the living room curtains and you felt the cushion dip as he knelt behind you, eagerly gripping handfuls of your ass and pulling one hand away only bring it down hard, smiling when you cried out. “Does my girl want more?”

“Yes, Master, please.”

He brought his hand down a few more times, alternating sides until both sported a warm, pink hue. Rob guided the tip of his cock through your soaking wet folds before positioning himself at your ass. “Did you get yourself ready today?”

“No, Sir, but you know I’m always a little ready for you.” You purred, swaying your ass back and forth to try entice him and, just as you knew it would, it worked. Rob spread your ass and lined up, sinking in slowly, and cooing to you when you started whimpering and panting. He continued pressing in gently until his tip was fully inside you, stopping to caress the curve of your ass. 

“What’s your color, Babygirl?”

“Green, Master, so green. Please, I need more.” You panted like a bitch in heat, trying to push yourself further onto Rob’s perfectly thick cock. He sunk in inch by inch, giving you a minute to adjust once he was fully seated. Rob massaged a hand along your spine, telling you how amazing you felt and what a good girl you were for him. When he noticed how impatient you were quickly getting, he started a slow pace, fucking you deeply and thoroughly, drawing the most lewd and mouthwatering noises from your lips. 

Picking up his pace, Rob fucked into you harder, wishing he could see the blissful expression that he knew you were wearing as he filled your ass. His fingers digging into your hips while he held you in place, feeling your muscles tighten and flutter around him as you came from the intense fullness. Rob’s rhythm stuttered and he thrust in deep, causing you to whimper and filling you with his cum, his cock giving you everything he had. Rob somewhat collapsed on top of you, kissing along your spine and whispering little praises to you for taking him so well and always being eager to serve him.

After a minute or so, Rob spread your ass and pulled out, both of you moaning at the sound and feel, and Rob admiring the view of your perfect ass filled with his cum. “Thank you, Babygirl. That was the best welcome home after a long day.” You replied but your voice was mumbled by the side of the couch and Rob laughed, moving to kneel beside you on the floor. “What was that, Beautiful?”

A large yawn broke free, making your eyes water it was so powerful, and you gave Rob a cum drunk smile. “I said, it was pretty damn good for me too.” Rob kissed you, helping you reposition yourself so that you could lay on the couch instead of over it, and he wandered off down the hall to clean himself up and get a washcloth for you. He came back and turned you to face the back of the couch, stripping off your yoga pants and cleaning you up, kissing along your neck and shoulder when he finished. You moved so Rob could sit down and he tucked your, now completely naked, body against his side. “Ya know, Sir, I was thinking you would take my mouth one day, my pussy the next, and my ass another day... but you already enjoyed two out of three and it wasn’t even technically the first day.” You grinned up at him and devilishly playfully smirk spread across his features.

“I know so many more ways I wanna play with you Babygirl.”


	2. First Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader plans the whole day in order to spoil Rob, but he has some different ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter up, I literally started this right after I published the first one, I just couldn't concentrate long enough to actually write for it.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy, and I hope all is as well as it can be right now <3 I love and adore you all

* * *

Morning sun filtered through the bedroom curtains and Rob draped his arm over his eyes with a displeased groan, inhaling deeply and looking to your side of the bed when he smelled food cooking, finding it empty. He pouted, hoping to have woken up with sex, but instead he was met with a cold and empty bed. Sitting up, Rob glanced over at the clock to see that it was a little past nine, and his eyes hunted around the room looking for the shirt he'd thrown off in some direction last night. The bedroom door opened and you pranced in, wearing silk pajama shorts and a thin, matching tank top, and carrying a tray of food. "Morning Handsome." You purred, setting the tray on his lap and leaning in to kiss him, "I made you banana pancakes with maple pecan topping, over medium eggs, and bacon, and coffee of course... Do you like it?" He watched you tug your bottom lip between your teeth nervously and a bright smile spread across his features. 

"Babygirl, it's perfect. You know you didn't have to do this though. I could've got up."

"No, I wanted to give you breakfast in bed. I get spoiled by you all the time, so I wanna repay the favor... Now eat up, I have all day planned.”

“All day?” He quirked an eyebrow, taking a bite of bacon as you joined him on the bed and nestled against his side.

“Yep, unless you object to a part of it for some reason. My plan was to make you breakfast in bed, then watch a movie, your choice of course, which most likely means ‘Raising Arizona’, after that we could take a hot shower, and after that I’d invite you to dig out our toy box from under the bed and let you have your dirty, filthy way with me, solely for your pleasure of course because we both know I wouldn’t take _any_ pleasure from it—“ You grinned slyly and Rob barked out a laugh.

“I know you wouldn’t, you hate when I tie you up, or put you in a spreader bar and fuck that beautiful ass of yours.”

You moaned in response to his words, gathering yourself to attempt a sassy comeback. “Oh it’s just absolutely awful...” You pouted and giggled, “I can’t even joke about not liking it without laughing, much less keep a straight face while actually trying to lie about it.”

He reached up with his left hand and held your face with your bottom jaw resting against the palm of his hand, his fingers holding you gently in place. “That’s because my girl is a good little slut that likes taking her master’s cock.” You moaned again , letting your eyes fall closed and he smiled, "Would my girl rather give up on spoiling me and just have filthy, rough sex instead?"

"Yes... but no, I want to show you how much I love you, and not just by offering up my body for your wicked pleasures." You kissed his cheek, and nuzzled his jawline, letting him tuck you closer to his side, as he offered you a bite of pancake. The two of you sat happily in bed for a few minutes before Rob grabbed the remote and clicked on the tv, putting “Raising Arizona” on and smirking down at you.

“Figured I would speed it up, part one and two of the day at the same time, that way I get to you sooner.”

“Robbie, I want today to be about you and doing whatever you want, if you wanna skip everything and fuck me, we can.”

“If today’s all about me... can I push my luck a bit?” He grinned slyly, and you quirked an eyebrow in question, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth seductively, the way Rob loved.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?”

“Well, the kids are with their mom this weekend, so we’re the only ones here... If I close all the shades and curtains, will you walk around naked for me all day again?”

“I mean, yeah, of course I would.” You laughed. “But what if Rich stops by or something, you know the man just walks in to our house like he lives here. I do not want him seein’ me naked, and I wouldn’t wanna have to explain it to Jaci why her husband saw me naked.” 

“I’ll text him... besides you’re gorgeous, he wouldn’t mind and Jaci would think it was funny.”

You stuttered in shock at Rob’s nonchalance about the situation, as he cleared his plate and set the tray aside, smirking deviously at you. “I don’t want your best friend to see me naked... Am I just some flex to you?” 

He laughed, gripping your arm and guiding you to straddle his lap, facing him. “If it wasn’t for the fact that I have teenagers and an urban dictionary app, I would have no idea what you just said.” He kissed you softly, “You’re cute when you get all worked up and stutter and huff because you’re mad, but not really mad, just playful mad.”

You crossed your arms in a childish pout, “You’re horrible.” You paused, your attention being drawn back to the movie Rob had started, and you burst out laughing, “Okay, the yodeling really kills the mood.”

Rob clicked it off and flipped you over so that you were on your back, with him kneeling above you, and laced his fingers around your throat. Instantly, you moaned at the feel, letting your eyes fall closed. “Such a good girl for me, such an obedient little slut... will you be naked for me today? I’ll even lock the doors and everything to make sure Rich can’t get in on his own.” 

“Of course I will... but does this mean that you’re gonna fuck me everywhere in the house like last time.”

“If you’ll let me.”

A bright smile broke out across your face, “Good,” You purred, pulling him in for another kiss, and he reached up to roughly palm your breast, swallowing every needy moan you gave him. He pulled away only to remove your thin pajama top and slip off your shorts, spreading your legs and pinning your bent knees to your chest. “You gonna be good for me.”

“I always am, Sir.”

“That’s my Babygirl.” He slid into you’re already soaked pussy and the two of your both in unison. “Fuck, I don’t think you’ve ever not been soaking wet for me.”

“I can’t help it, have you seen you?”

“I wasn’t complaining.” He chuckled, slamming into your harder. After gifting you two orgasms, he pulled out, leaving you confused and stuttering.

“But—Why didn’t— you didn’t cum?”

“I know, I want you to lay on your side, Baby.” You did as he said and he laid behind you, his body forming perfectly to yours and he entered you from behind, spooning you as he fucked back into you. He wove his one arm beneath your ribs and reached up to wrap his fingers around your throat, his other hand exploring the rest of your body and alternating between gripping handfuls of your ass and handfuls of your breasts. As he neared his climax, Rob gripped the spot where your thigh met your ass and spread you wider as he fucked you hard. A moan fell from your lips when you felt him cum and out of instinct, you pushed back against him, taking as much of him as you could. 

The two of you lay together panting and Rob wrapped you in his arms, kissing along your neck and shoulder, not yet pulling out. “I love you, Robbie.”

“I love you too, Y/N... I’ll never know what the hell I did to deserve you, but I’m glad I did it.”

“Well, I’ll never know what I did to deserve you, so we’re even.” 

“I know one thing, the rest of the day will be more of the same.”

“What do you mean?” You turned to look at him over your shoulder and he grinned.

“You’re already naked and full of cum and I have every intention of keeping you that way.”

“You gotta take a break once in awhile.” 

He laced his arms around you tighter and pulled you further against his chest. “Hmm, maybe... but that’s what plugs are for, my beautiful little wife.”


End file.
